


Osiria rose

by ColdDesire



Series: The Endeavor kingdom♚♕ [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Forbidden Love, King Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji being a good father, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdDesire/pseuds/ColdDesire
Summary: The sun’s light was tender compared to the chilly breeze racking through the gorgeous lands of the endeavor kingdom in the springtime. Green hills flourished with the most exotic species of flowers and roses. Especially the rarest of them all and the king’s favorite.The osiria rose.





	Osiria rose

**Author's Note:**

> With all due respect enjoy this pleasureful gift from me, my dear reader!

The sun’s light was tender compared to the chilly breeze racking through the gorgeous lands of the endeavor kingdom in the springtime. Green hills flourished with the most exotic species of flowers and roses. Especially the rarest of them all and the king’s favorite. The osiria rose. A hybrid tea rose and one of it’s kind. The inside of its petals was red while the outside of its petals was white. Creating a blend of blood in snow but never actually blending. But this enchanting rose wasn’t scattered through the kingdom like all the other rare kinds are. Its only location to find and be seen was behind the endeavor castle. Tucked away from stranger’s needy and danger’s greedy eyes.

And as usual, the fierce king of this powerful and stunning kingdom takes an afternoon walk through his beloved enchanting field of odd beauty. Two guards scurrying behind him with their heads high and chest out and full on guard, but would never reach the king’s intimidating stance of power, name, and fame. 

The way he paces. The way he speaks. The way he looks. Everything is with high authority. He makes someone submit before him and bow till their heads reach the marble floor of the palace and throne room. But right now he’s relaxed. Leisurely walking and without a hurry. Taking in the beauty of the osiria rose field that covers the back of the castle hills like one huge blanket.

"Stay." The King’s sharp tone broke the stillness between him and the two guards following close behind him.

it wasn’t a request rather a command that the guards have no alternative but to oblige. They come to a halt in their steps whereas, the king continues forward unbothered to look behind him and see the guards in their place. Because he knows they will stay in their place without having a second thought to disobey and forget their position and where they stand before him.

The mighty king relaxes his broad shoulders further when there is no longer multiple footsteps stalking him. He takes a deep breath in of this blessed fragrance of the roses. His blood red embroidered with gold cloak swifts gracefully as the wind blows. His leather black boots stepping out the walk-path and into the dirt of the rose field. The king slowly approaches a body laid down in the middle of the open filled with roses field.

The king looks upon the lithe figure beneath him. Blue waistcoat long at the back and embellished with gold threads in an elegant but simple pattern held tightly but beautifully defining the upper body of perfection. An olive green leathered cover heavy book laying open on top of his chest while rising and falling in an even rhythm. Face reclined in a peaceful slumber while still holding the grace and handsomeness of his features. Silky half split in the middle of a red and white hair whirling with the breeze. All the while looking effortlessly gorgeous and breathtaking in the king’s ocean azure orbs.

_The prince._

The king’s perfect son and the next in line to possessing the throne and rule the mighty endeavor kingdom. And one of the king’s obsession other than power. And nobody knows why. Nobody knows why the king is so obsessive of the young prince. nobody knows why the king would act maniacally when the prince is around. Nobody knows why the king’s cold and uninterested eyes and demeanor would change suddenly into menacing to whoever gets a little too close to the prince (which is usually an arm-length of distance).

But right now. The prince is all alone with him. And only him. Asleep while being surrounded by the king’s beloved roses.

‘He’s perfect.’ Thought the king as he kept eyeing the prince’s body beneath him.

Slowly he leaned down closer to the slumbering prince’s face. his knees beside his son’s thighs and an arm around the younger’s head. he pushed the strand of both silky red and white hair out of the prince’s face. Then gradually and delicately brought his lips on his son’s forehead. endeavor’s king traced his fingertips on the endeavor’s prince’s cheeks with feather-like touches. And sincerely taking in the aroma of the masterpiece under him. 

" _Shouto…_ " the older male breathed out the younger’s name like it’ll end every war threatening to erupt between nations, and will be the reason behind peacemaking.

The prince shifted a little by the king’s breath grazing his two-toned hair. Slowly the older male leaned back even though he didn’t want to, just to get a look at the sleeping prince. And the first thing the older’s eyes landed on was the younger’s lips. Closed firmly together, soft looking with a light pink tint to it. and it looked _delicious_. 

A strong gust of wind whirled suddenly that it was successful enough to tear the king’s attention from the prince for a brief second. The king thought for a while on whether to leave his masterpiece undisturbed and let him be surrounded by the holy beauty of wild nature. Or to wake him up since the weather wasn’t suitable to stay out for too long. But chose neither. 

Gently the king wrapped his arms under the prince’s shoulders and knees and then carefully lifting him up from the ground without knocking the open book to fall from his son’s chest.

The royal guards didn’t move an inch from their spot as the king came back to them. stating that they were confused to see the prince in the king’s arms unconscious would be a misunderstanding. But they said nothing none the less. One of the guards foolishly didn’t wait for a command as he charged forward in the direction of the king and the unconscious prince with outstretched arms. 

"Your Highness! Let me help you with your endeavor!" The other guard who didn’t bother to move sighed at his companion’s effort as the king outright ignored him and walked right past him without even casting a glance away from the prince’s face. The naive guard didn’t understand what caused this type of reaction from their powerful king they respect and fear so much. But luckily the other unbothered guard came to fill him in.

"Hey fella…dont you seem so bothered?" The naive guard casted a dirty look in the other’s way. "Whoa! Haha…sorry to taunt you there! But know this one thing….never get too close to the prince. Alright, buddy?! Now let us get moving!"

And the two guards lifted their heads high and puffed their chest out and followed behind the endeavor kingdom’s king with the prince in arms.

**Author's Note:**

> you wouldn't know how much I screamed as I saw a rose like that exists. like, come on! it's beautiful and looks exactly like todoroki and its amazing in every way.
> 
> it is funny how little things like this inspire me so much that would result in me running off to write a fic about it.


End file.
